Winged heart of Twilight
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: Its a cross over between twilight and maximum ride. What if Bella descovers her wings whilst she tries to commit suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

I looked out over the cliff as I prepared to jump, this time it wasn't for fun, this time I wanted to die, I had nothing to live for, nothing to love apart from Jacob and I knew I couldn't do that to him.

I took a deep breath and flung myself outwards.

As soon as I started falling I felt a weird twitching in my back muscles, I frowned even as I fell, then I pushed outwards, which was weird in itself, it felt so strange and different and suddenly as I looked over my shoulder, I had wings.

Yeah, WINGS. I gave a little shriek and unconsciously started beating them, so hard and so fast I ended up rising into the sky, I had been so bent on jumping before, but now I forgot all about it, I laughed with joy as the wind lifted my hair and swirled it around my face. I was well above the cliff now, I swerved downwards and made a clumsy landing on the earth.

I just stood there, amazed, wondering what had just happened.

I felt stronger, like I could life a lot more then my own body weight, I also seemed lighter, like birds bones are hollow, I felt like mine were the same. I looked around and everything seemed brighter, smelled better, like my senses were magnified, I realised I still had my wings out and I turned to inspect them, they were caramel colour, they went really well with my dark brown hair.

The back of my shirt was in tatters because the wings had burst through it in time to save me.

I felt like I was being watched, I frowned, looking around again, I saw someone duck behind a tree, I was scared now.

"Who's there?" I called, hoping they hadn't seen my wings, just after I called out, something barrelled into me, knocking me to the ground, I twisted my head to see who had barrelled into me.

There was a teenager, around the age of 19 with blond hair streaked with hot pink.

"Who are you?" she demanded, I stared at her in shock

"Bella swan" I answered because she was pressing down on my wings and it hurt.

"How did you get wings?" another voice asked me, I turned to see a little girl about 11 standing in front of me "Hi, im Angel" she smiled, then frowned "I can't read your mind!" she pouted.

"Uh, yeah well, you're not the only one" I muttered, someone pulled the girl off of me, I looked up into the eyes of a male around the same age as the other one, about 19, he had dark hair and dark eyes. He was actually gorgeous.

He offered me a hand up and I took it, his fingers lingered on mine for a little longer then necessary, we both blushed a little and looked away.

"I'm Max" the girl with blond hair streaked pink informed me

"I'm Fang" Dark haired cute boy told me

"Gazzy" a 13 year old boy with big blue eyes and blond hair said quietly

"Iggy" another boy around 19 said, although he appeared to be blind.

"And I'm Nudge" A shy brown haired girl about 16 told me.

"Yeah? And I'm confused" I muttered, but of course they heard it. Fang chuckled, Angel laughed, and even hard case Max cracked a smile.

**Alice's POV**

I sighed from where I was sitting, next to Edward on the sofa.

"Don't start" he muttered quietly, I was about to open my mouth to do exactly that but I was overcome by a vision.

_Bella, eyes wide as she stared up at the sky "my god" she gasps, there are others around her, six other people. One with pink streaks in her hair steps forward, "Bella, so, you're new to this, those are Erasers, they…well their basic mission is to kill us" she says cheerfully, Bella's eyes widen in panic as a man with wings and a snout smashes into her, knocking her to the ground, she screams and manages to push him away. "Up Up and away!" one of the others shouts, Bella looks confused but as all the other kids start running towards the edge of the cliff understanding crosses her face and she runs aswell, they all fling themselves out into the sky and then suddenly wings are sprouting from their backs, even Bella's, she looks terrified as the wolf men run after them._

I blink awake from the vision, the bored look on Edwards face shows he didn't look but I can't help my thoughts as I jump up. _Bella, oh no, oh my god! I scream in my head, Edward frowns and looks at me, reading the vision from my mind. He gasps and he's suddenly running to the door, back to Bella. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella POV**_

**_Oh, my, freaking, __god._**

That's all I can say. Or think for that matter. Who knew that life could get so weird? I mean, an ex vampire boyfriend, a new crush on a guy with wings who hardly ever talks and i myself have wings. I can saftly say that when i look back two years ago, this is NOT the place i expercted to be. Sitting in La Push woods, watching the waves in the sea from the top of a cliff, thinking about Fang and Edward and all the other weird things that had happened recently, like Jacob, he'd recently stated that we couldn't be friends, did he not understand that he had been the only one preventing me from dying inside, which in time would have made me kill myslef? Like i had been ready to jump off that cliff, like i HAD jumped off that cliff, and only my wings had saved me from a watery death.

I sighed once again. For maybe the hundred and twentieth time. Suddenly I heard a twig crack about a meter away from where I was sitting. I looked up quickly, watching the shadow creep closer, prepared to attack. My muscles coiled with tension, sweat beginning to form on my brow.

"Sheesh" I heard a famillier voice mutter "Calm down Bella, it's me, Fang" his voice was slightly amused, and like always, dead calm and quiet.

Relief washed through me, pouring like a waterfall through my veins. I relaxed and started staring forward again.

"Fang…" I sighed once more, then shuffled up to make room for the new comer. He sat beside me and looked up into the darkening sky.

"Hey…" he said, his voice almost inaudible, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. I resisted the urge to lean against him but with every atom in my body wanting more Fangish contact, it was hard not to give in.

But I was strong, I was capable, I was…

Okay, who am I kidding? I gave in like...um...a giver upper.

_**Yeah, smart Bella.**_

A faint smile painted its way across my face and I glanced up and Fang from where I was now leaning into his side.

His eyes were intent on my face, as if he were memorising me. Just like Edward used to do.

I still felt a pang of hurt flash across my chest, and I couldn't stop the wince from showing. It was bad enough that i hurt already, i didn't need the extra reminder infront of Fang, or anyone else for that matter. Fang might not have understand why I was hurting but he knew enough to know that I needed comfort. So he gave me it. His warm, comforting embrace wrapped around my shoulders and he drew me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and sighed again. But this sigh was one full of content.

_**Fang's POV**_

**_She amazed me, i just wanted to hold her forever and ever, to never let anything hurt or torment her. It felt like i'd been waiting for her all my life, like my body had wings, but when she came along, so did my heart.  
_**

**_Corney, yeah, i know. But its proberly the truest thing i have ever thought or said in my life. I may not say much, becasue i really don't like talking, but for this girl, for Bella, i'd talk for a lifetime. And i was afraid, she was hurt and it was hurting me, every small look of sadness she felt was like a lightning strike to my heart.  
_**

**_And i hated it, i couldn't stand being vaunrable. I hated the fact that i'd kill for this girl.  
_**

**_I'd DIE for this girl.  
_**

**_I hated it. but on the other hand, i loved it. Being this close to someone i'd known for only a few days was an amazing thing, i wasn't even worried that she'd hurt me physically. I know that doesn't sound like a big deal, but when you're me or any of my flock, you'd understand how hard it was to just trust someone without having any doubt whatsoever. It was almost like magic. Or those days you spend watching, just watching the waves crash against the rocks at the bottom of the sea.  
_**

**_It might not seem so significent or really that improtant, but every wave has a story, every wave is different, like a human being, some waves are gentil, washing over the shore like hands stroking hair, some are harsh, hitting the rocks in angry pounds of hatred, like a fist hitting flesh. And Bella, she was the beautifullest wave i had ever seen, and i'd do anything to be the rocks she smoothed over._**

**_Edward's POV_**

_I was running. _

_Running like i'd never ran before. I had to make it to her, i had to save her before she got hurt, i couldn't let my Bella get hurt, i'd do anything to save her.  
Anything. And if that included tearing some guys head off, or even walking round in ladies dresses and high heeled shoes. I'd do them bother without complaining, becasue she's worth it. My angel is worth anything. I had two days to get from_

**_Author's note,_**

**_Okaie Dokie. If i get Fang and Bella together then i don't know what to do with Max and Fang, should i get them together? I don't want ot kill them off but i was wondering how it may happen for Max and Edward becasue Max is more stubbern. Or should i just take them out of the story and kill them even though i don't want to. Or maybe a threesome of Fang, Bella and Edward..._**

**_Lol, i love the idea but i don't have enough courage OR experience, maybe one day i'll give it a go, just as long as it isn't explixit._**


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, I know shouldn't put my chapters up for ransom with reviews but truthfully, one of the reasons I do it is because it gives me more to time to write the next chapter and an excuse to put it off, the best thing to do is send a review so I can't put off writing the next chapter.

**Two days later**

**Bella's POV.**

The place we had finally decided to settle with was full of amazing flowers. I hadn't wanted to show them the meadow incase we were attacked and it got damaged. But this place was almost as beautiful. Flowers, all colours and sizes, all breeds, were scattered around in simple yet beautiful arrangements, there were roses of all colours, lilies, pansies and so many more. There were Rowen trees, Oak trees, even trees which i didn't even know the name of. The fragrence it created was beautiful, almost a beautiful as the smell a vampire had. Okay, maybe nowhere near a vampires smell but it was still pretty damn good. We had set up a camp fire, nothing too big but enough to provide a small light and a bit of heat. The food Max had caught smelt amazing too but i was a bit worried about eating it. But given the choice between rabbit and nothing, i really had no choice but to choose poor old Buggs Bunny.

Sighing, I picked up the rabbit meat gingerly, Max had cooked this time. It was yummy but I kept thinking about the poor innocent rabbit that Max had caught.

I may be squeamish around blood, but I can safely say that Max isn't. I felt someone sit beside me and I glanced over. I smiled, Fang again. He rarely left my side.

"Hey" I tilted my head and smiled at him. His answering grin was amazingly bright. I saw Max raise her eye brows at Fang, I assumed it was because he rarely smiled around anyone else apart from Angel. But then, who isn't happy around Angel? She's so…angelic. I snorted at that thought and the rest of the flock looked at me weirdly. I shook my head and looked back to Bugs Bunny and made a face before taking a big bite, might as well get it over with.

Oh. My. God. Can you say food of the gods? I'm pretty sure i whimpered in delight. Stuff Buggsy. I planned on eating every bite i had.

Fang laughed and i glanced at him, wondering what the object of humor was. Low and Behold, he was looking at me.

"Whah?" i managed to mumble through my mouth full of rabbit.

"Nothing..." he tried to compose his face but failed horribly. I felt around on my face but found nothing there. Frowning, i turned my attention onto Fang's handsome face.

Rolling his eyes as he replied, he explained "The look on your face" The others hadn't noticed what we were talking about. Thank God. Shrugging, i turned back to my rabbit. I was happily eating, half leaning against Fang, when i heard it. Foot steps, it was only thanks to my strange new hearing that i heard them. The whole Flock froze in surprise and turned towards where the person would be entering. I noticed that each one of them were full of tension. Each one were on the edge of their wooden stum seats.

"Bella..." Came the sigh of relief. My heart started up triple its pace and i gasped as Edward's godly face came into view. Pain rattled through me and i started hyperventilating. "Oh, Bella" seconds later i was in Edward grasp, almost being smothered by his cool embace. I felt the Flock's confusion as Edward hugged me. They didn't know if he was a friend or foe.

"Can't...breathe" i managed to gasp out, my words barely auidable but everyone understood them. Before Edward could let go, Fang had pulled me aside, clutching me like i was about to run away from him. Edward let out a menacing growl, low and long. I pulled away from Fang and backed off from them both, bumping into Iggy slightly. He moved slightly, his body shielding mine in the slightest amount.

"Edward...what the hell are you doing here?" i demanded harshly, my voice breaking slightly.

"Alice saw you getting attacked by robots, i came to help you" he explained quietly, his beautiful eyes flasing quickly around the flock and our surroundings. Confusion showed in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Max demanded, taking charge. Edward looked at me, his eyes asking many questions.

What should i tell them?

Who are they?

Whats going on?

And i knew it would be hard to answer any of them. So i showed him, i took my jacket off and streatched out my wings. Watching with satisfaction as his eyes widened and he zoomed forward, studying them intently. "Oh" he whispered hoarsly. Max and the rest of the Flock were staring at me increadulsly, anger showing in their eyes. Well, apart from Iggy who couldn't look at me with anger...but i could sense it from him.

Edward, in the mean time, was staring at me with amazement. "Bella. Wow." he shook his head, at a loss for words.

I smiled slightly, strangly happy at his wonderful expression. "Bella!" Fang hissed, quickly dragging me away from Edward who was still staring at me in shock. "What do you thin you're doing?" he demanded, i opened my mouth to reply and didn't know what to say, i dind't want to lie but i didn't know whether or not Edward would mind me telling his vampire secret. If i told him, would they even belive me? would they forgive me? Or would i be thrown out of my new family?

Glancing at Edward, who had inched closer now, so that i was stood between Fang and Him.

Closing my eyes, i made up my mind.

Send a review please, i'll wair till 10 goes up to 17. Though saying that, i really am only procrastinating. So send the review and i won't be able to procrastinate anymore.


	4. AN disclaimer cos i forgot

um, i just realised that i havn't posted a disclaimer on almost every one of my stories, so here it is, PLEASE READ IT BECASUE THEN I HAVE PROOF THAT I ACTUALY POSTED ONE. LOL.

i don't have any rights for sky high.

i do not own twilight (however much i want to)

i am not stephenie meyer (though thats obvious)

the characters i write about are NOT mine, nor do i have any ownership over them whatsoever.

the pervious situations i have put my characters are inspired by stephenie meyer, i owe her everything to do with this.

and finally, any stories that may have crossed over to other stories are also NOT mine.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE OR ANYTHING ELSE. I ALSO DID NOT WRITE THE SCRIPT OR CHARACTERS FOR SKY HIGH OR ANY OTHER MOVIE.

anyway. hopefully the next few chapters will be up on my stories soon...now i just have to write them...

y'know, i owuldn't have this problem if i said i wanted 50 reviews...then i could procrastinate all i wanted.

but then again, i'm not evil, so i'm trying my hardest on those ones with over 10 reviews, i'm writing the next chapter to the day the stars fell, this afternoon at school so don't worry, it'll be up soon.

this athors note is going to be posted on EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES INCLUDING THE ONE FEATURING SKY HIGH.


	5. Chapter 5

"Edward is a vampire" I whispered.

Complete silence for about five seconds.

"What?" Iggy blurted.

"Yeah right!" Max smirked

"Bella…" Fang frowned

Nudge was actually speechless, talk about your Kodak moment. Then Angel popped up in front of Edward, forcing him to take a step back. She looked at him intently, her eyes skimming his face, then she nodded and zoomed back to Max.

"He is, Bella's right!" Angel announced to the Flock. Edward raised a perfect eye brow and looked at me. I shrugged innocently and looked away…right at Fang, our eyes met and my body reacted wildly to his gaze. Just as wild as Edward made me, wow, what an awkward position for me to be in.

But then again Edward doesn't love me, he told me so in the woods near my house. My nose got that painful feeling, the feeling you get when you're about to cry so I quickly looked down at the ground, letting my hair fall over my face to hide my tears. Whether Edward smelt the salt or just knew me too well he hurried over and hugged me. Part of my heart wanted it to last forever, yet part of me wanted it to be Fang who comforted me. My wish, or at least, my hearts wish came true because Fang joined in and though I could almost feel him glaring at Edward, he added to the comfort.

Although I doubt either of them knew why I was upset.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind,. And when I say huge, I mean a tornado. It was started so suddenly that I knew instantly is was not natural, which meant that there was either a vampire who could control the weather or another flock member just got another power. Please let it not be Angel, she'd already way too powerful.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream but the wind was too hard and too fast. I was swept up into the vortex like gust and thrown around. "Bella! Its you!" me? What's me? The tornado? I created the tornado?

Whoops.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know its very very short but im not well at the moment, i threw up and i feel sick. Sorry sorry sorry x 9.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's the last thing i'll be posting for a while and no, sorry, its not a chapter. reason? well because im off to the caravan for 10 days where i will be trying to write none stop the endings of some of the sories i have going.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**

**Rating: ****Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own it**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caught up in that whirwind was kind of like kissing Edward and what i imagined kissing Fang might be like.

It stole my breath, made my whole being swirl in an endless loop of weightless and breathless. There was the strange pleasure that I got from flying but didn't totaly understand.

Then there was the fear, a fear that showed me how unsure of myself and my emotions I was. But was it because somewhere inside of me, I knew i wasn't in danger? Was that where the strange pleasure came from?

Or maybe because it was like when Edward carried me, I felt the fear and sometimes the sickness but I always felt cared for and safe within his arm (...apart from the whole crash-into-trees thing.)

Whenever I flew, though my wings were only recent and still brand new to me, I felt the rational fear of dropping and falling but it was still an amazing experience. Part of me never wanted to go back to those I had come to think of as family but then something, or someone catapulted into me. Strong, rope like arms wrapped around my waist and I was instantly brought back to the preasent, panic flaring in my heart.

I couldn't help the surprised scream that escaped my throat although it wasn't heard because of the strength and the loud roaring of the wind. Strangly, as soon as the panic died, I knew it was Fang, or maybe the panic died _because_ I knew it was Fang.

A weird tingly feeling seemed to eminate form his arms where they were touching my skin, skin that had been bared when the wind had yanked my new black top about.

New because the money i'd had in my jean pockets from all my birthdays and christmases totaled up to over five hundred dollers, along with the clothes I had taken from my bed room after the attack by the wolfy things.

Fnag was yelling something in my ear but I couldn't fully understand him.

It did, however, sound something like "Concentrate" So i closed my eyes, hid my face against Fang's warm, musky-but-in-a-very-hot-way and concentrated on the huge blowing gust around us, turning it into a small breeze in my head.

As soon as I started concentrating, a sort of calm took over me. I could feel the actual wind in my blood. It was the weirdest sensation but also kinda cool. My heart sped up and my breathing quickened but I still felt the calmness.

Suddenly, the tornado force winds lessened, becoming the breeze i'd been so intent on. Itamed the wind like a ring master tames its lions, and like a ring master, I knew the wind wasn't a play thing, just as he would know that the lion would never be a dog, never be completly his, I knew the storm and winds wasn't really mine, I just had the power to harness it. The wind could turn on me at any second and i understood that.

But for now, i had it.

When we landed on the forest floor, we both stumbled. Fang and myself were still clingling to each other as we collapsed to our knees on the cold, wet grass. As soon as we were on the floor, we were swept up in the hugs of the Flock and Edward, or at least I was, Edward didn't seem as keen to hug Fang. For a moment, I let my head rest of Edward's shoulder, breathing in his unique scent. Its ability to make me relax haddn't changed at all.

"Are you okay?" The vampire murmered into my ear, his breath softly caressing (sp?) my ear and throat. I couldn't find the words to say yes so I just nodded. I could faintly hear Nudge using her super speed mouth to tell us all how amazing it had been. I couldn't help but think what the locals would be thinking. Would they be scared? Worried for their safety even though it was over?

Sighing tierdly I pulled away from hugging Edward and walked back to our camp thing. The fire had blown out and i sat down next to it, wondering how we should re kindle the spark needed to re-light the fire. As i sat musing, intent on being warm again, Edward crouched next to me, a rock in his hand. Throwing me his crooked smile, he started to rub the rock on his granite-like hand. A spark flew towards the fire wood and somehow, instantly re-lit. I gasped in surprise.

Obviously i had known what he was trying to do, but when he actualy managed it? I was shocked.

Edward was amazing, and thats putting it lightly. Astounding...and I can't think of any more 'A' words...

Amnesia!

Wait, what does that have to do with a vampire's personality? Stray giggles escaped my mouth. Snorting quietly (And very unlady-like) I ignored the stange looks that i was recieving and tried to be composed. Serious.

For some untold, unknown reason the word 'Serious' made me think of Emmett in a suit presenting a murder case in which he was the defendent and the murderer (sp?) was a chicken. Dressed like a christmas tree.

The whole scene played itself out in my head and soon i was rolling around on the cold ground, crying with hysterical laughter.

If i'd of been in public, i'm pretty sure that not one of them wouldn't have disowned me.

"Uh...Bella?" Edward verntured hesitantly.

"Emmett...Lawyer...**Chicken**!" I managed to fire out the three words which most likely just confused them more.

Yep, 'cos i'm that _serious_.


End file.
